


Morty Daycare

by ShrimpleyPibbles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other, Rick and Morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpleyPibbles/pseuds/ShrimpleyPibbles
Summary: Fluff about what goes in the Morty Daycare. Storage Rick is the best Rick





	

There was more to the daycare then there seemed. The inside was huge as to have enough room to house the Morties complete with, sleeping area, rec room, mess hall, and playground.  
For the most part Storage Rick liked his job, he started out a Mortyless Rick was nothing but time on his hands. He never thought he'd volunteer at the citadel to run the Morty Daycare.  
Now here he was, surrounded by Morties who faught for his attention, drew him pictures, and showed their appreciation any way they could.  
Of course it took a toll on him because of the strict schedules and organizing files. The Morties (although not very bright) quickly noticed days where Storage Rick would be especially on edge or requested coffee one to many times, and decided to help.  
The business Morties filed papers, the food Morties helped prepare the meals, and the fire and ice Morties would work extra hard when the heating and cooling bills weren't paid in time.  
With the free time Storage Rick had now he was able to rest more and begin "Rick shifts" where a Morty would reserve time to spend with him. He'd smile and pretend to care about whatever they were talking about, it was easy to smile feeling so wanted.  
Other Morties needed coaxing. Before being left at the daycare they hadn't had very good experiences with Ricks. Many of them were abused, neglected, and tormented by their grandfathers, so Storage Rick of course made sure to be gentle with them and understanding to the best of his rickbility. Because of his responsibilities he no longer drank, so he was able to more empathetic than any other Rick. Soon they all came to him on their own time and grew to love him like the rest of his grandsons did.


End file.
